This invention relates generally to the field of dentistry, and more specifically to the field of dental equipment. In a specific aspect, the invention relates to a modular dental system and methods for its use.
The dental industry has experienced significant changes over the last several years. For example, there has been increasing momentum for the dentist to expand his practice by offering additional services. However, offering of such services typically requires the acquisition of additional equipment to perform each specialized procedure. As one example, many dentists are now offering endodontic services. However, to perform such services, the dentist will need at least a set of endodontic files and may also require the use of an apex locator and special hand pieces to perform the procedure.
Presently, a dentist is required to purchase a separate piece of equipment for each new service. Unfortunately, the acquisition of specialized equipment to perform such additional procedures creates at least two problems. First, the dentist must find a location for each new piece of equipment. Second, each piece of additional equipment can be relatively expensive.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods which would overcome or greatly reduce such problems. In particular, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods which would allow a dentist to expand his practice by adding additional procedures with minimal equipment and associated expenses. Such systems and methods should be easy to use to allow the dentist to rapidly become familiar with their mode of operation.